Twelve Days of Christmas Drabbles
by freedomatthesea
Summary: I am planning on writing twelve vaguely interconnecting Captain Swan Christmas drabbles throughout this holiday season.


"Swan, what's this?" Killian questioned, using his hook to gesture at the small bundle of greenery hung in the middle of the doorway. He glanced back over his shoulder at Emma, failing at his attempt to conceal his smirk. He had seen David and Snow share a kiss beneath the bundle of leaves. There were ulterior motives behind his seemingly harmless curiosity.

Emma's hands were on her hips as she strode towards him, giving him a droll expression as her eyes flickered to the doorway. "It's called mistletoe."

"_And_?"

"And what?" Emma arched a brow.

Killian stepped closer to her, his eyes alight with a hint of mischief. "Your parents kissed below it. Why?"

"Because they felt like it?" Emma offered, shrugging her shoulders, pursing her lips as she looked at the mistletoe and then the pirate. "Why?"

"Well, you see," Killian dropped his voice low, knowing exactly how to draw her in. "I was wondering if there was some sort of practice that went along with it. Because not only did your darling mum kiss your father, but she also kissed Henry's cheek beneath. Seems rather… coincidental."

"Sometimes, you're too damn clever for your own good." Emma retorted with a bark of laughter, rolling her eyes. "There's this stupid tradition in this realm of kissing whoever you're with beneath it."

"How _curious_." Killian crossed his arms across his chest, arching a quizzical brow, "Is that why you've been avoiding going through the doorway with me?"

"Well, it's also a rather _small_ doorway. Why would I be going through it with you?" Emma countered, glancing towards the doorway as she spoke. There wasn't a lot of room, but she was also all too aware that they'd definitely gone through it together before her mother chose to hang up the mistletoe.

"You could always go through it with me to… _kiss_ me."

Emma rolled her eyes, "You're crazy _pirate_."

"Come on love, don't act like you _despised_ kissing me. I've seen you ogling my lips since we've been back. Don't be shy." Killian stepped closer still, tempting his fate with her. He tapped his lips, just like he had back in Neverland.

"Is this your idea of _fun_? Kissing beneath the mistletoe?" Emma countered, stepping closer, despite her expression of disinterest.

"It might be. However my variation of fun involved us being horizontal and significantly less dressed. But I take it where I can get it."

She canted her head to the side, her lips twitching at the corners, a smile appearing slowly. "You're ridiculous."

Killian smirked, "You love it." He caught her wrist with his hook, tugging her closer. "You wouldn't deny me this Christmas pleasure would you Emma?"

"Fine." Emma laughed, shaking her head. He was persistent – a quality that she actually _liked_. He didn't give up, even when she was being stubborn. "You really want me to kiss you under the mistletoe so you can get your holiday jollies?"

"Well, if we're talking _jollies_ then we're going to need significantly less clothes, as aforementioned." Killian drawled out, letting her pull him towards the door way.

Emma gave him a look, "Is your brain permanently set on _that_?"

"Just when you're around, love." Killian retorted, giving her a charming smile, looking up at the mistletoe above them. "So, what-"

Emma didn't give him the chance to finish talking; instead she grabbed the lapels of the damned leather coat that he still insisted to wear, pulling him in and kissing him like she meant it. Her lips slanted over his, giving him one hell of a kiss. That same sensation flooded her senses, the feeling that had made her stop back in Neverland. But everyone was safe right now, there was no pressing concern.

Killian's arm slid behind her back, pulling her closer to him. A soft groan passed his lips as they both parted to catch a quick breath, before resuming where they had been. The kiss lingered, grew, tempered off, and they simply explored each other. It was longer than she'd allowed it to be back in Neverland, less caution exerted.

_Knock, knock, knock_.

Emma pulled away from him abruptly, jerking her head to look towards the front door of the apartment. "That would be Regina with Henry." She said, far breathier than she'd intended to say it.

"Charming." Killian rolled his eyes, stepping out of the doorway. "She's quite the buzzkill you know."

"Hush." Emma said, hitting him in the chest before she moved towards the door. "Go turn the CD player on. Henry had told me that he wanted Christmas music."

Killian arched a brow, his lips pressing into a thin line. "Is that what I am? Your lackie?"

"Yep, that's exactly what you are Hook."

"_Killian_."

Emma smiled at him sweetly, batting her lashes before she pulled the front door open. There was a clatter behind her and she rolled her eyes as she looked back to see the CDs littering the floor. But music was playing, so she had to give him that.

"It's good to see that Pongo will have a playmate at the dog park." Regina quipped, looking past Emma at the pirate. A smug little smirk twisting her lips.

"_Mom_!" Henry gave her a disapproving look before hugging her good-bye, he flashed a charming grin at Emma before slipping past and heading across the apartment to where Hook was. "Hiya Hook."

"Hello, lad." Hook smiled, trying to collect up all of the CDs that had scattered across the floor. "The hook's a bloody nuisance when it comes to things like this."

"Let me help." Henry offered, snatching up a few of the cases and putting them back on the desk. "You'll get used to fitting in here eventually."

"You think?" Hook questioned, his brows creasing together as he looked down at Henry. There was a faint smile on his lips as he looked down at the boy.

"Of course! You've got my mom to help you figure everything out." Henry said with a bright smile lighting up his features. He looked back over his shoulder at Regina and Emma talking, before dropping his voice. "Did you know that if you get someone under that thing," He pointed at the little bundle of leaves hanging from the doorway. "you're supposed to kiss them?"

Killian arched a brow, "I did _not _know that."

"I'm just saying… You should get Mom – Emma mom – under that thing." He widened his eyes for emphasis, nodding his head. "Trust me on these things."

"Aye, lad. I'll do my best to get your mum beneath that and… kiss her." Killian winked at Henry before glancing up just in time to see the door close.

"Who wants pie?" Emma questioned, rubbing her hands together as she approached the two of them.

"Depends on who made it." Henry retorted, giving Emma a look. "If it was you…then no."

"It was David." Emma rolled her eyes at his remark, looking to Hook. "Careful, the kid might start corrupting you to torment me more than you already do."

"Oh," Killian pressed his tongue to the inside of his cheek, "He's already trying."

"I don't even want to know do I?" Emma questioned as she started to cut the pecan pie for them. She met Killian's eyes, following his gaze to the mistletoe. She arched a brow and he just simple nodded. Clearly Henry was adapting to having Hook as part of their lives.


End file.
